


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Breeding

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Both of them, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Come Kink, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus reaches Subspace, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasms for everyone, Protective Alec Lightwood, Roleplay, Student!Alec, Sub Magnus Bane, Subspace, Teacher!Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, Viagra potion, so fucking soft, thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: The one that Alec has been waiting for, the breeding bench.





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> So, it took me 5 days to write this and it was worth every single frustrated tear!
> 
> There's one more chapter after this one then we will be moving onto the next half of the series, prompts. There is some seriously soft shit in this wigsnatcher so have your hankies and your towels ready. Enjoy!

Magnus hurried to the door when he finally heard a knock, his eyes darting to the grandfather clock in the hallway when he reached it. Alec had been due hours ago and he had been restraining himself from texting, to check that he was okay, for the majority of that time. Flinging the door open, his greeting died on his lips.

 

“What is that?” Magnus asked, his eyes raking over the Shadowhunter’s gear, eyeing the unidentifiable stains that covered him. Doing his best not to grimace, he stepped aside to let Alec in.

 

“Ichor. I’m sorry I’m so late, emergency mission. I didn’t even have time to text you,” Alec muttered, closing the door behind him and turning to Magnus with a hopeful expression. “Is it too late? I know I haven’t had a chance to clean up yet but we’ve only just gotten back and I came straight here. We needed every able person, Head of the Institute included,” he tried to explain.

 

“No, it’s fine, as long as you don’t let that jacket touch the rug,” Magnus rushed out when he saw that Alec was about to drop his jacket on the irreplaceable sixteenth-century rug. Taking the jacket from Alec, he waited for the Shadowhunter to take the rest of his clothes off before bundling everything up in his hands.

 

Alec followed Magnus through the loft and into the kitchen, feeling guilty when Magnus stuffed all of his clothes into the washing machine. As guilty as he felt, he still noticed Magnus’ forest green satin pyjamas, his favourite look on the Warlock. Apart from Magnus’ robes. And the skintight boxer briefs. And the leather pants. Okay, he liked it all, he would pretty much take Magnus anyway he could get him.  _ Shake it off, Lightwood! _

 

“You don’t need to do that…” Alec trailed off when Magnus raised an eyebrow in his direction while filling the drawer with powder and softner. He hadn’t intended for Magnus to wash his clothes for him when he had dashed to the loft after his mission, just wanting to get there as fast as possible.

 

“Go take a shower,” Magnus said, pressing a soft peck to Alec’s lips, one of the few places where Alec wasn’t covered in Lilith knows what. Giving Alec a little shove in the right direction, he turned the machine on and poured them a glass of wine each, Alec looked like he needed it.

 

Sipping the crisp white wine, Magnus retreated to the living room to wait for Alec, his eyes skimming over the mess that had been begging for attention for the last three weeks. Usually too busy to take care of it, he had made a start tonight, trying not to worry. Setting Alec’s drink down and waving his hand, he sent a few more books careening onto the bookshelves with his magic before discarding the cardboard box and starting on the next, glad that he had procured another set of shelves.

 

Magnus was on the third box when Alec wandered in, wearing just a towel. He certainly didn’t complain. The view was enough to distract him from his task, his eyes raking over Alec’s body, watching a few droplets roll down Alec’s chest. Memories of their shower after the jelly debacle had his dick twitching.

 

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled again, looking around as he accepted the glass Magnus handed him. The guilt that had been sweeping through him subsided when Magnus cupped his jaw and pressed another kiss to his lips, lingering a little longer this time.

 

“Don’t be, it couldn’t be helped. Your position is important and will require you to put your private time aside sometimes. Besides, I’ve kept myself busy,” Magnus said when he pulled back, gesturing around the living room. Tidying had always been his way of distracting himself and he had needed it, worriedly pausing every ten minutes to check his phone for any sign of the missing Shadowhunter as he had finally started making some headway on the clutter.

 

“I can see,” Alec said, sliding his hand down to interlock his fingers with Magnus’, another smaller wave of guilt swelling as he looked around, nothing to do with his tardiness.

 

“Stop it,” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows until Alec smiled for him.  _ Better,  _ he thought as he tugged at Alec’s hand, forgetting all about the boxes and leading Alec to the classroom. The guilt was plain on Alec’s face and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

Alec pushed all thoughts aside as he followed Magnus to the classroom, his day fading away with every step they took. The classroom always seemed to have that effect on him, it was a place where his stresses and troubles held no significance, his mind always clearing to be filled with pleasure. And Magnus. The two were synonymous as far as he was concerned.

 

Magnus placed his glass on the table and pulled out their chairs, watching as Alec put his glass down to whip the towel off and start scrubbing his hair with it. A wave of his hand had Alec’s file landing in it, his eyes never leaving Alec’s bouncing dick.  _ What a view! _

 

“See something you like?” Alec asked when he emerged from his towel to see Magnus staring, the Warlock’s mouth hanging open. Choosing not to comment on the drool he was positive he could see at the corner of Magnus’ mouth, he took his seat and chucked the towel on the table, retrieving his wine.

 

“Absolutely,” Magnus muttered, shaking himself out of his reverie when Alec started laughing. Rolling his eyes, he started flicking through his notes on their previous lesson, biting into his lip as the memories rose up. 

 

“I really, really enjoyed last week,” Alec said, preempting Magnus’ question, knowing what was coming by now. “It was… hot. No other way to describe it,” he shrugged, not bothering to filter his thoughts. There weren’t that many rattling around his empty brain anyway.

 

“Well, you certainly gave it your best effort. I wonder what Mandingo and Sylvan would have said if you told them you were a virgin seven weeks ago,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec almost choked on his wine. Absentmindedly patting Alec’s back, he looked down at his notes, rolling his eyes at how chaotic he was.

 

**_Hot, so fucking hot!!!!!!_ **

**_Alec is trying to kill me._ **

**_Loves getting fucked in front of strangers, probably loves doing the fucking more._ **

**_Alec has a thing about smashing his ass into my face until I can't breathe._ **

**_I’m not complaining about it._ **

**_Mandingo and his big dick can suck it, Alec wasn’t interested in him._ **

**_My dick was bigger than Sylvans._ **

**_Push Alec up against a window and fuck his brains out, he was mesmerised. He’ll probably love it!_ **

**_Make Alec his own supply of shower gel, he’s always sniffing me when he thinks I’ don’t notice._ **

**_Get Alec to activate his runes next week, he’s going to need them._ **

**_Excels in dirty talk, explore._ **

**_Get Alec to do that cute nose wiggle he does when he cums._ **

**_Could make a blind, deaf, mute cum at fifty paces, without touching him!_ **

**_Make Alec blush, he’s too cute with that pink tinge to his cheeks!_ **

**_Alec loves it when I enjoy it as much as he does._ **

**_Wonder what he’d sound like calling me, daddy?_ **

**_Wonder what he’d say if I called him daddy?_ **

 

Magnus snapped Alec’s file closed before Alec could get a good look at it, shaking his ridiculous thoughts off. Somehow, the Shadowhunter managed to turn him into a mess after every lesson, his notes always reflecting it. Thankfully, Alec hadn’t ever gotten a good look at his file. Ensuring his calm, collected facade was firmly in place, he turned back to Alec.

 

“Do you think they could tell?” Alec asked, worry tugging his eyebrows down as he patted the wine off of his legs with the towel. Just because they were strangers and he was never going to see them again, it didn’t mean he liked the thought of looking bad at something. It was as bad as failing in his book.

 

“Are you joking?” Magnus choked out, glad he hadn’t been sipping his own wine. “They probably went home and jerked each other off to the image of you fucking yourself on my dick. I doubt either of them would believe a word of it if you could prove it to them. Where has this lack of confidence come from?” he asked. The Shadowhunter had been so confident the week before. 

 

“It’s not a lack of confidence,” Alec said, shaking his head with a scowl. “I just… old habits are hard to break. I’ve spent so long having to be the best at everything. I always felt like I had something to prove, you know? Pushing myself to be better, to do better. A lot of it was from family pressure but it was mainly just me… I don’t know. I just don’t like failing,” he admitted.

 

“Do you think you’re in the right frame of mind for tonight? Because if you aren’t, we can call it off now,” Magnus asked, reaching out to thread his fingers through Alec’s. 

 

“What? No, I need this. You don’t understand what these evenings mean to me, I love these lessons, they’re my escape. When I’m here, I can put all of that away, just be myself and let go of it all. I know it’s not a competition, that I don’t have to win. As I said, old habits are hard to break,” Alec said, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand, his stomach sinking at the thought of not being able to continue.

 

“I hope you know that you have nothing to prove, to me or anyone else,” Magnus said, giving Alec a nod of encouragement when Alec met his gaze. “You’re fine, just the way you are. More than fine, you should be proud of yourself, you’ve grown so much over the last ten weeks.”

 

“Because of you. If I hadn’t had you to teach me; if I hadn’t had these evenings…” Alec trailed off, his stomach turning to lead.  _ He doesn’t even realise what he’s done for me, how much he’s changed my life these past weeks.  _ He couldn’t put it into words, what Magnus’ presence in his life had done for him, how much the Warlock had changed him, for the better. The happiness and confidence he had found through their lessons shone through in every aspect of his life and people had noticed.

 

“Don’t give me all the credit, Alec. You would have learned nothing if you hadn’t put everything you have into it. You are the reason you’ve grown so much. All I did was show you what I know. You took it and ran with it, perfected it. You’ve met every challenge and exceeded every expectation I had for you. It’s been stunning to watch, to be a small part of,” Magnus said, pride for Alec’s journey, so far, sweeping through him.

 

“A  _ small  _ part of it?” Alec asked with a shake of his head, a grin breaking out on his face. ‘A small part of it’ was such a gross understatement that he had to laugh. Brushing his lips across Magnus’ knuckles, he was unable to help the soft expression on his face. He didn’t care, knowing that Magnus wouldn’t judge him for it. “We make a good team,” he said.

 

“Of course we do,” Magnus said, his stomach fluttering from Alec’s kiss. Brushing his thumb over Alec’s, he put the file aside to explain his plan for the rest of the night. 

 

“We have explored a lot of the interests you’ve marked on your questionnaire but there is one that I think you have been looking forward to,” Magnus said, thinking of each of their lessons, how Alec’s eyes flicked to the bench each time they entered the room. “How do you feel about trying the breeding bench out?” he asked, almost laughing when Alec jerked in his chair, eyes latching onto the bench in a death grip.

 

“Green!” Alec practically wheezed, his already half hard dick almost poking him in the eye as it fully hardened. This was the one he had been waiting for, planning for. The scene had been set in his mind for weeks, every detail.

 

“Excellent,” Magnus said, standing up and wandering over to the vibrator cabinet. “The plan is to strap you to it and tease you until you beg me to fill you up. Do you want the wand again or a vibrator?” he asked, rummaging through the cabinet. Alec’s reply had his head snapping up, forgetting the vibrators.

 

“Yellow,” Alec said, unable to stop his disappointment showing on his face as his plan crumbled around him.

 

“What don’t you like?” Magnus asked, taking in Alec’s disappointment. Crossing the room in a few strides he sat in front of Alec and took his hand. 

 

“I wanted to strap you to it, I already had the scene set out in my head,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze without a hint of embarrassment, he wanted it badly.

 

“I should have known,” Magnus chuckled, thinking back to all the times Alec had swiped a finger through their cum. Alec had established his love of it their third lesson, practically mauling him when the Shadowhunter had seen the cum on his face. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, grinning when Alec looked at him like he had announced an early Christmas.

 

“I want to strap you in and fuck you, over and over again, so many times it's dripping out of you. I want to watch my cum drip down the back of your thighs. I want to see a puddle of it underneath you,” Alec said, his breathing shallow as he imagined it. It might not be the most intricate plan but he had fantasized about it from the moment he had laid eyes on the bench, having watched more breeding videos than was probably healthy.

 

“Green,” Magnus breathed, unable to produce anything louder or a more appropriate response. The image of Alec fucking into him over and over again had his asshole twitching and his dick tenting his pants, uncomfortably. Raising his hand, he made to snap his fingers when Alec caught his hand.

 

“Don’t,” Alec said, knowing what Magnus was about to do. The green satin pyjama bottoms might not have been the tight leather pants that he had envisioned but they would work just as well for what he had in mind. A grin split his face when Magnus’ pupils started fluctuating. “I also wanted to take you to your space, if we can,” he asked hopefully.

 

Magnus was seriously considering calling his friend, Catarina, to check he wasn’t having a heart attack. His traitorous lungs seem to have given up on him and his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Idea’s of launching himself at the bench and lashing himself to it paraded through his mind. Thinking about Alec pouting if he didn’t get to do the honours stopped him though.

 

“I would love that, Alexander,” Magnus said in a shaky voice, seeing the soft look in Alec’s eyes. Maybe the Shadowhunter would enjoy him being in Subspace more than he would. It had been a while since he had properly reached it but it was one of his favourite places, somewhere to just let go. Even High Warlock’s needed that sometimes.

 

The thought of being able to look after Magnus had Alec pulling the Warlock in for a kiss, pouring all of his gratitude into it, for Magnus agreeing to him taking him to his space and for the fact that Magnus was so willing to indulge in his fantasies. Maybe having these lessons wasn’t conventional but he had gained so much more from them then he had ever imagined he would.

 

“We should make a plan,” Magnus said when he pulled back to breathe, his lips tingling from Alec’s kiss. Sweeping his thumb over his bottom lip to keep hold of the feeling, he thought about what they should do, seeing Alec do the same. “Do you remember what I said about aftercare?” he asked.

 

“I’ll look after you, I promise,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze. Memories of how Magnus had looked after him swirled through his mind, Magnus’ gentle touches as the Warlock had cleaned him up, made sure he ate and drank, the warmth of the blankets and Magnus’ arms. Nobody had looked after him like that before, shown such reverence for his comfort, not since he was a small child. He wasn’t likely to forget that in a hurry.

 

“Thank you. I want you to keep fucking me when I reach that space, until you cum,” Magnus said, his breath catching at the thought of Alec pounding into him and filling him up while he was flying.

 

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, unknowingly imagining the same thing as Magnus. He almost wished they were done already so he could see Magnus’ face when he reached his space.

 

“I can’t wait!” Magnus said. Snapping his fingers, he produced two bottles and showed them to Alec. “I think these will come in handy,” he said with a grin.

 

“What are they?” Alec asked, eyeing the two bottles, one full of a swirling, pearlescent blue liquid that shone pink when he picked it up and tilted it, the liquid catching and refracting the light. Opening the bottle and sniffing the odourless contents, he eyed the second one, a similar liquid, gold in colour that shone silver when he picked it up. 

 

“The first one is a potion, similar to Viagra, to keep your body constantly producing cum,” Magnus said, watching Alec sniff and inspect the potions. Alec’s raised eyebrow, the question clear on his pretty face, had him clarifying.

 

“Viagra is a drug the mundanes use to get it up. The blue liquid will keep you cumming until you drink the gold one, a potion to counteract the effects of the first,” Magnus said, chuckling when Alec’s head shot up, the inspection of the potions forgotten.

 

“Don’t you mean “keep  _ us _ cumming”?” Alec asked, shaking his head when Magnus looked at him, an amused expression on his face. “I assume you’ll be taking it too? If I’m gonna be cumming like a freight train then you are too,” he said, almost ready to start cumming then and there at the thought of it.

 

Magnus had to laugh. To Alec, there was no question of both of them enjoying themselves, it was both of them or nothing. With a wave of his hand, he summoned two glasses and held them out, chuckling when Alec filled the glasses up. The concentration on the Shadowhunter’s face and the way Alec’s tongue poked out slightly as he poured the blue liquid out was adorable.

 

“These will take a few minutes to kick in. When we are done, we drink the same amount of the gold coloured potion,” Magnus said, raising his own glass when Alec clinked their glasses together and swallowed the potion down in a couple of gulps, licking his plump lips afterwards. The trust Alec had in him had his heart rate fluctuating as he pressed his own glass to his lips, the Shadowhunter hadn’t even hesitated.

 

“Why don’t you activate some of your runes while we wait?” Magnus asked when he had swallowed his own down, licking his lips from the strawberry flavour he’d added to make it more palatable.

 

Snapping his fingers, Magnus handed Alec’s stele over, nodding his encouragement when Alec took it. He magically cleaned their glasses and placed them on the table for later. Fascination welled up as he watched Alec stand and start activating runes, listening to Alec rattle them off as they lit up.

 

“Stamina, strength, flexibility, agility, sure aim,” Alec said as he waited for the tasty potion to take effect, winking when Magnus laughed, before continuing. “Fortitude, nourishment; gotta keep my strength up, audio, true sight, I want to be able to see and hear everything,” he said. Magnus’ noises were his favourite sound. Dropping his stele onto the table, he offered Magnus his hand.

 

Magnus was more than happy to let Alec lead him to the bench, watching Alec’s fingers brush reverently over the polished mahogany and the oxblood coloured leather padding.

 

“It’s custom made, do you like it?” Magnus asked, chuckling when Alec just nodded. “The stirrups can be adjusted to push my legs further apart or closer together with this little lever and the one on the bench tilts it so you can bend me over further,” he said as he pointed the parts out to Alec. Raising his hand, he once again made to remove his clothes so he could climb into position. Alec taking hold of his hips stopped him. 

 

“Leave them on,” Alec whispered, pressing himself to Magnus’ back, moulded to every inch of the Warlock. The soft satin of Magnus’ pants, brushing his straining dick had him snapping his hips forward, pressing his lips to Magnus’ neck when the Warlock swayed his hips from left to right.  _ Fuck! I can’t get him strapped to this thing fast enough!  _ His brain screamed at him.

 

“I think your potion is working,” Alec murmured, feeling his body heat up slightly, his balls starting to ache with need and his already hard dick getting just that little bit harder. Magnus’ nod told him he was right. “Good, because I want to fuck you so badly. Climb on,” he said, more than ready to get started.

 

Magnus couldn’t see how Alec was going to fuck him if he still had his pants on but he stepped forward anyway and knelt in the padded stirrups when Alec let go of his hips, feeling the effects of the potion himself, he needed a good fucking. Alec’s hand, sliding up his arm to grip his shoulder stopped him from draping himself over the padded bench.

 

“Wait,” Alec said, his fantasies running through his head once more. Every single detail was planned out. Kneeling behind Magnus, he took the first oxblood leather strap in hand, the match of the padded bench, and buckled it in place around the back of Magnus’ left thigh, swiftly followed by his right thigh and both calves before standing up and admiring the view so far. Magnus hadn’t had to show him what went where; he had been eying it up for almost three months.

 

Magnus let Alec take his time, knowing how long the Shadowhunter had been waiting for it. Admittedly, he had thought Alec had wanted to be strapped to it but he was more than happy to take the Shadowhunter’s place. He was just about to look over his shoulder when he felt Alec’s presence at his back.

 

“You already look so fucking hot,” Alec said, stepping forward to stand between Magnus’ spread knees in the stirrups, moulding himself to the Warlock’s back. Wrapping one arm around Magnus’ chest, his other hand slid down Magnus’ satin clad stomach, fingers skimming each muscle through the material, to cup Magnus’ dick, feeling how hard it was, glad that the Warlock was on board.

 

Magnus didn’t know whether to push back on Alec’s dick or forward into his hand. Gripping the bench in front of him, he settled for both, his hips rolling in the few centimetres of space he had. Alec’s hips and hand moving in time with his rocking had his breathing turning shallower by the second.

 

Alec felt out the length of Magnus’ dick through his pyjama pants, fingers sliding up and down the length easily thanks to the silky material. The warlock’s harsh breathing turned to a gasp when he flicked his thumb over Magnus’ nipple, through his shirt, before letting go and taking hold of the elasticated waistband of Magnus’ pants, at his hips.

 

Alec fastened his lips to the nape of Magnus’ neck, humming and sucking at the soft skin as he pulled Magnus’ pants down until they sat around his thighs, halfway down, just above the straps that held them in place. 

 

Straightening up, Alec pushed Magnus’ torso forward until Magnus lay draped over the padded bench, and wrapped the strap around Magnus’ hips, just above his ass, sinching the hem of Magnus’ pyjama top in place with the brass buckle on the leather strap. Between the strap and the waistband of Magnus’ pants, the Warlock’s ass was framed beautifully.

 

Magnus was barely able to scrape a thought together beyond how hard he was when Alec stood behind him and smoothed a hand over his bare ass. Something about still having his clothes on, with just his ass exposed, had his face heating up in a way it hadn’t for a long, long time. Picturing what he must look like to the Shadowhunter, the image had his lungs and brain failing him completely.

 

_ He left your clothes on! He’s going to use your ass as a fuckhole!  _ Magnus’ brain screamed at him as he tried and failed to move his hips, trying to push into the hand Alec was rubbing over his ass. The scene was even better than he had imagined. He almost asked Alec to spank him, the image of it ingrained in his head.

 

Alec trailed his finger down Magnus’ crack, unable to stop his hand from wandering to his dick when he saw Magnus’ movements. Stepping forward, he gripped his dick at the base and brushed it over Magnus’ ass cheeks, grinning when Magnus tried to push back.

 

“I could cum all over your perfect ass just from watching you wriggle,” Alec said, trailing his dick up and down Magnus’ crack, listening to Magnus’ breathing shallow. The soft, irregular, panting breaths had his own breathing turning shallow, that and the perfect view of Magnus’ asshole, the Warlock’s legs spread wide.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but moan at the thought of Alec coating his ass. Alec’s hand, brushing over his exposed ass cheek in soft circles and the firm head of the Shadowhunter’s dick at his crack made him want to push back to take him in and to have Alec cum all over his ass at the same time.

 

“Do it, fuck, green,” Magnus muttered, trying to turn and look over his shoulder. The strap around his waist restricted his movements though so he just bounced his ass, offering it up.

 

Alec didn’t need to be told twice, he was halfway there already. Tightening his grip, he started up a quick rhythm of strokes, watching Magnus’ asshole twitch under his dick. Sucking the thumb of his free hand into his mouth, he coated it in spit, using it as lube to rub Magnus’ hole.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, push it in,” Magnus breathed, his ass jerking to try and take Alec’s thumb in. The image of Alec, standing there and jerking off, dipping a thumb into his desperate hole almost had him coming, his dick jumping against the edge of the bench.

 

Alec swirled his spit-slicked thumb down to Magnus’ perineum, pressing against it and circling his thumb as he started jerking the head of his dick, letting it bounce against Magnus’ ass now and then, forgetting about the rest of the straps as his pleasure consumed him. Just about having enough presence of mind to remember Magnus’ pleasure, he added more pressure Magnus’ p-spot.

 

“Shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Magnus yelped, his thighs shaking in the stirrups as he tried to push against Alec’s hand and jerk away from the toe-curling bursts of pleasure that shot through him at the same time. Alec pressing the head of his dick to his entrance with just the right amount of pressure, just shy of pushing in, had his orgasm spasming through him.

 

Alec jerked faster when Magnus grunted his release out, pressing the head of his dick to Magnus’ twitching hole as he continued with the pressure on Magnus’ spot. His balls drew up when Magnus’ grunts turned to whines, the Warlock jerking against him. Unable to look away, he moaned deeply when he erupted all over Magnus’ ass, easing up on the pressure as he watched his cum dripped down Magnus’ crack.

 

“So fucking hot,” Alec gasped out, breathing hard as his dick gave a few feeble twitches before shuddering back to life, probably from the potion he realised. Brushing the head of his dick through the mess, he removed his thumb and swept his hand over Magnus’ gorgeous ass cheeks.

 

Magnus gripped the bench breathlessly, feeling Alec’s cum start to cool on his skin. The orgasm that had ripped through him did nothing to soften his dick, the potion reviving it. That and the fact that he was practically wheezing from the image he had created in his mind, melding itself to the inside of his eyelids, Alec cumming all over him. He desperately wanted to turn and see the real thing, see what Alec looked like.

 

Alec regretfully pulled his hand away from Magnus’ ass and stepped back, staring down at the pearly mess and the small puddle of Magnus’ cum that had coated his silky pyjama pants. Wiping his dick on Magnus’ thigh, he stepped around the bench until he could kneel in front of Magnus, looking him in the eye.

 

“You have no idea how spectacular you look,” Alec said breathlessly, taking Magnus’ chin in hand and slamming his lips to Magnus’. Unable to stop himself, he swirled his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, moaning into it when Magnus met his tongue, just as fervently.

 

Magnus couldn’t hold back, completely gone for the Shadowhunter and the tone he had used, the words almost sounding like a prayer. He considered ordering ten more of the benches, just to see the expression on Alec’s face when he saw them. The Shadowhunter, pulling back, had a small whine escaping him.

 

“You're going to look even better with my cum dripping out of your stretched hole though,” Alec said when he pulled back, grinning when Magnus tried to chase his lips, the Warlock blinking at him. Allowing his lips to pout out once more, he brushed a chaste kiss against Magnus’ lips before straightening up to inspect the rest of the bench, eyeing the straps that would hold Magnus’ arms in place on the armrests either side of the bench.

 

Magnus lay panting on the bench as Alec moved around it, wondering what he had unleashed, his stunned mind cackling at him. The way Alec had spoken the week before, at Vanity, had been hot, not just because of the words but also because of the confidence behind them. This was a whole new level, one that he loved, noting how much Alec seemed to come out of his shell more and revel in it when he was really into something.

 

“I’m not going to tie your hands down so that you can keep yourself up if you need to,” Alec said when he had made a full circle of the bench. Magnus’ position was eerily similar to the one he had been in when they had started exploring toys. If he’d had more range with his arms, his breathing wouldn’t have become restricted. “I’ll leave them free so you can support yourself while I fuck you. Colour?” he asked.

 

“Green!” Magnus said breathlessly, nothing to do with his position and everything to do with the firm, authoritative tone Alec had used. It was something he hadn’t known he needed until Alec had used it, low and gravelly, husky. It was everything, more than he had ever hoped for from the Shadowhunter when they had first discussed having these lessons. 

 

Watching Alec stalk over to the cabinets to rummage through them and the drawers, Magnus imagined that it was the tone he used while commanding his Shadowhunter’s.  _ Hot!  _ He screamed at himself, fighting the urge to call Alec daddy, master, sir and any other name his failing brain could come up with.

 

Alec strode across the room, inspecting the butt plug and bottles he had retrieved as he came to stand in front of Magnus, his dick an inch away from the Warlock’s mouth. “Magnus, will you suck my dick? I need it nice and wet,” he asked, his tone nonchalant as he continued to inspect the bottles. 

 

Something had clicked in Alec, the last of his inhibitions melting away to be replaced with a confidence he never knew he had. Sure, he was used to being a confident leader at work but he had never thought he could feel this powerful in the bedroom before, even after everything he and Magnus had gone through.

 

Magnus opened his mouth automatically, moaning around Alec’s dick when it slid past his lips.  _ This is it, this is the moment Alexander Lightwood officially finishes me off. At least I get to die with my cum coated ass in the air and a dick in my mouth. Not a bad way to go,  _ he thought as Alec started to fuck his mouth.

 

Alec’s vision blurred, the labels on the bottles forgotten as his hips moved. The perfect suction around his dick stole his breath, his eyes darting down to watch Magnus take him in. Knowing and respecting Magnus’ limits when it came to blowjobs was the only thing that stopped him from pushing right into Magnus’ throat, his arms falling limply to his sides.

 

It took a moment, the wet heat around his dick almost stealing every last bit of his concentration but Alec finally remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing. Skimming his hand down Magnus’ jaw, he tapped before pulling his dick out, sweeping his thumb over Magnus’ bottom lip before stepping back.

 

“Colour?” Alec asked as he moved around the bench to see Magnus’ ass straining his restraints, begging to be fucked. Magnus, muttering “green”, had him grinning as he flicked the cap on the lube and poured it into Magnus’ crack, watching it mix with the cum that was still tacky on Magnus’ golden ass cheeks. Looking around, he dropped the plug and bottles onto the armrest Magnus wasn’t using with a shrug, to free his hands up.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers, too impatient to have Alec inside him to wait for the Shadowhunter to stretch him out. A shaky laugh escaped him when Alec started to massage the lube, and probably the cum, into his ass and one long finger slipped straight into his ass.

 

“Did you just stretch yourself?” Alec asked, breathing hard when his finger sank straight into Magnus’ ass. The Warlock’s giggle had him grinning. Getting on board with Magnus’ thinking, he pushed a second finger into his asshole. A shake of his head was all he could muster when his fingers easily disappeared into the Warlock's channel.

 

Magnus desperately wanted to push back on Alec’s fingers, his eyelids fluttering when they curled inside him. The friction on his rim and prostate was breathtaking and maddening, not enough, he was impossibly hard. Again!

 

“Alexander, please fuck me,” Magnus asked, almost begging for it as he continued to try and push backwards. It wasn’t working, he was strapped in tight! Ignoring the armrests his arms were supposed to be strapped to, he folded his arms on the bench and buried his face in the crook of his elbow when Alec draped over him, still finger fucking his ass.

 

“I’m going to breed your pretty asshole up, Magnus. I’m going fuck load after load into you and you're going to keep every last drop inside you, aren’t you?” Alec asked, whispering the words in Magnus’ ear before his tongue snaked out.

 

“Please, please fuck me,” Magnus pleaded, almost whining when Alec’s fingers curled into his prostate again, the Shadowhunter’s solid dick pressed into the bottom of his back. Alec, sucking on his ear lobe and brushing his prostate, again and again, had him cumming again, grunting his release out into the crook of his arms as he shook against the bench. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped when Alec straightened up. 

 

Alec pulled his fingers out of Magnus’ ass and pressed the head of his cock to the Warlock’s hole, watching as Magnus snapped his fingers, the Warlock replenishing his stamina with shaking, panting breaths.

 

“Fuck me, Alexander. I need your dick inside me,” Magnus moaned as his aching dick sprang back to life, barely finished pouring his release out into the crotch of his pyjama pants. His dick and balls ached for release, from the potion, the rest of him catching up, from his replenished stamina. The sensation of his cum, dripping down his thigh, had him desperate to feel Alec’s cum dripping out of his ass. 

 

The glint of pre-cum at Alec’s slit, glinting in the soft light in the room, soon disappeared as he sank into Magnus, his lungs giving up the good fight when Magnus clenched on every single inch. It had him gripping the Warlock’s hips, hard

 

“Yes, give it to me,” Magnus whined, needing the pressure back on his prostate again. The promise of Alec cumming in his ass and the emptiness that Alec was filling had him desperate for the Shadowhunter’s dick, trying to fuck back on it, even if he couldn’t move.

 

With Magnus’ desperate words ringing in his ears, Alec started out with shallow thrusts, gauging just how much Magnus’ magic and his fingers had opened the Warlock up. The grip on his dick was tight, being wider than his two fingers, sending pleasurable spasms through him as Magnus’ rim gripped him. 

 

Gripping Magnus’ hips harder, Alec’s thumbs dipping into Magnus’ back dimples as though the grooves were made for them, just underneath the strap that held him down, had him withdrawing a little further and pushing back in a little deeper. The small grooves were one of his favourite parts of the Warlock’s body, his eyes always catching on them whenever Magnus’ back was turned. Imagining swirling his tongue into them had him pushing deeper into Magnus’ body.

 

Magnus gripped the edge of the bench when Alec started fucking him properly, his head falling to rest his forehead on the soft leather. The longer, deeper thrusts in his ass were breathtaking, stealing the strength from his neck. He moaned his pleasure out into the leather with every ball slapping thrust, wishing he had some friction on his dick. 

 

Alec angled his hips when he heard the desperation of Magnus moans, pushing deeper and aiming for the Warlock’s prostate, almost slumping over the Warlock to achieve it. 

 

“Alexander, the lever on the side,” Magnus muttered, realising what Alec was trying to do. A low, husky yelp escaped him when Alec grabbed the lever and the bench tilted down, his ass rising higher in the air. The new position had him almost bent in half, the stirrups his thighs were resting against stopping him from sliding forward, Alec hitting him at the perfect angle. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me harder, I want you to fill my ass,” Magnus moaned, his hips bucking uselessly every time Alec’s dick scraped against his prostate.

 

Alec let his head fall back, unable to hold it up from the balls deep pleasure of Magnus’ asshole. Unable to stop himself, he slid his hands down to Magnus’ ass, kneading the firm muscles and spreading his cheeks wider as he slammed into Magnus with each thrust, arching his back when Magnus did.

 

Alec’s balls practically slammed up into his body when he came, the clenching of Magnus’ hole with every moan that fell from the Warlock’s lips too much. Hips stuttering, he emptied into Magnus’ ass, a low groan ripping up from his toes at the pleasure of cumming inside the Warlock, something he would never get enough of.

 

“Shit, Alexander, I’m cumming,” Magnus grunted, his hips jerking in the minimal amount of space he had. The pressure on his prostate was too much, Alec’s dick pressing into it, milking him for all he was worth. The sensation of his own cum, dripping down his thighs again had him moaning louder.

 

Alec pulled back, smoothing his hands over Magnus’ ass cheeks as he pulled out. Gripping them tightly, his limited breath caught in his throat when he looked down, watching his dick slide out of Magnus’ ass. A low moan escaped him when he saw the gape of Magnus’ asshole, cum welling up with every deep breath Magnus took.

 

“Hold it in,” Alec said, dipping his thumb into the mess, unable to help himself, he was impossibly hard again. The sight of it seemed to have turned him into some sort of caveman, reduced to his most base urges. “I’m going to put this buttplug in you to keep it in there. Colour?” he asked, swiping the plug up off of the armrest before any more could escape.

 

“Green!” Magnus yelped, clenching down for all he was worth to keep the cum inside of himself. The tone Alec had used, almost a command, had him breathing hard. Not that he would admit it out loud but he would probably jump up and down on the spot, singing the national anthem if Alec had asked him to do it using that tone!

 

Alec spat on the plug and pressed the cone-shaped, green glass tip to Magnus’ asshole when the Warlock gave him permission, swirling it through the mess as he pushed slightly. Stroking his hand over Magnus’ ass cheeks, he applied more pressure when Magnus stopped clenching, dipping to press his lips to Magnus’ ass when his fluttering rim stretched over the glass and accepted it fully. 

 

“Beautiful!” Alec murmured, staring down at the plug. The four-inch plug had a gorgeous sculpted head, also made of glass, shaped like a rosebud in bloom with baby pink and milky white petals, too wide to let it sink any further into Magnus’ ass. It stole his breath. With a supreme effort, he dragged his gaze away from it to check on Magnus, circling the bench.

 

“Are you okay? Is it comfortable?” Alec asked when he knelt in front of Magnus, his eyes raking over every inch of the Warlock’s face, noting the tired, soft smile there. 

 

“It’s fine, you did well,” Magnus said, his smile widening when Alec grinned. Pouting his lips out, he happily accepted the kiss Alec pressed to his lips. “Can you tilt this back up? It’s a little uncomfortable,” he asked when Alec pulled back.

 

“Are you happy to continue?” Alec asked, pushing the lever slowly to straighten the Warlock back up into a prone position and standing to rub Magnus’ back. Magnus’ lips, pressing against his dick had it twitching, a surprised laugh escaping him as he dug his hands into Magnus’ back. 

 

Alec tugged Magnus’ shirt from beneath the strap to get access to his gorgeous skin, grinning when it disappeared with a snap of the Warlock’s fingers, and added a little bit of lube to make his movements smoother.

 

“Fuck yeah!” Magnus moaned, his eyes sliding closed as Alec’s hands slid up and down his back. It was heaven!

 

“Is that a yes to continuing or a yes to the massage?” Alec chuckled, digging his thumbs into the small of Magnus’ back, just above the strap.

 

“Both, I’d let you fuck me for days if I got one of these every time,” Magnus muttered, groaning when Alec’s hands slid up his ribcage and dug into his spine on the way back down. If he was being completely honest with himself, he’d let Alec fuck him for days with or without the massage.

 

“Is that a promise?” Alec asked, grinning when Magnus laughed. Sliding his hands back up Magnus’ back, he swept them over the Warlock’s shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to the nape of Magnus’ neck before straightening up.

 

Alec stepped back, noting the pout on Magnus’ face with a chuckle before crossing the room and swiping his stele off of the table. It seemed the potion only worked on his balls, the rest of his energy reserves were running low. 

 

Re-activating his stamina rune, Alec watched out the corner of his eye as Magnus replenished his own stamina, already breathing hard at the thought of fucking another load into Magnus’ ass. It had him crossing the room in an instant. 

 

Magnus’ magic died on his skin when he felt a presence behind him, barely an inch from his ass, still exposed just waiting to be fucked again. Anticipation started to curl through him when Alec made no move, fighting the urge to try and turn, wanting desperately to look over his shoulder but also to see what Alec’s next move would be.

 

Alec just stared down at Magnus’ ass, his eyes dropping to Magnus’ silky green pants for a moment, glowing when he saw the damp patch of their mixed cum there. Once again unable to stop himself, he reached out, brushing his hand over Magnus’ exposed ass, thinking how pretty it looked with the plug in it. Unfortunately, the plug was in his way.

 

“I’m going to take this out and fuck another load into you. Colour?” Alec asked, letting his finger flick out against the plug, smirking when Magnus jerked.

 

“Green,” Magnus breathed, the word almost a moan when Alec did it again, the plug bouncing off of his prostate through his thin walls. Cursing the tight strap around his hips, he tried to roll them when Alec took hold of the plug and manoeuvred it until it swirled around inside his asshole, a low moan escaping each time the plug swirled against his prostate.

 

“So fucking pretty,” Alec said, leaning down when he took hold of the plug properly and started to tug. “Give it up, Magnus,” he murmured, his lungs failing him when Magnus relaxed and he slid the plug out of the Warlock’s ass. 

 

Magnus jiggled his ass in Alec’s direction from the empty feeling in his ass, needing Alec to fill it again. Eyes slamming closed, he thanked every angel when he felt the head of Alec’s cock press against his hole once more, desperate to push back. The permanent state of arousal he was living in seemed to have become his new home.

 

Alec pushed into Magnus’ ass once more, burying himself to the hilt, both of them crying out from the friction. It was almost eyewatering, the tight squeeze and the drag on his foreskin, even after a fucking and the plug, the Warlock was still tight as fuck. The sound of his balls slapping against Magnus’ perineum rang out almost as loudly as their dual moans.

 

“Fuck… Alexander… fuck!” Magnus breathed, Alec’s thrust stealing his ability to articulate. The full feeling in his ass again and Alec, leaning against him was perfection. Shaking his ass with the limited movement that was afforded him by his restraints, he silently begged Alec to fuck him. It didn’t take the Shadowhunter long.

 

“You still seem so desperate for it, Magnus,” Alec murmured as he pulled back and slammed into Magnus’ jiggling ass again. The low, husky moan that huffed out of Magnus when he was fully sheathed again had him withdrawing once more, breathing hard from the drag of Magnus’ rim on his dick.

 

“Do you like being strapped down and fucked?” Alec asked, his thrusts getting harder, deeper with each movement of his hips as he started up a rhythm. The perfect arch of Magnus’ back told him all he needed to know.

 

“Yes… green…” Magnus grunted, his breath exploding out of him with every ringing slap of Alec’s balls, arching his back as much as he could to try and get a good angle. A shot of pleasure through his ass had fingers curling over the edge of the bench again, his eyeballs rolling into the back of his head from it.

 

“Do you like being good for me? Giving me your ass to fill up, again and again?” Alec asked quietly as he leaned forward, gripping the edges of the bench either side of Magnus’ waist, rutting into Magnus’ ass. “Do you like taking load after load in this pretty little asshole of yours?” he asked, punctuating each word with a thrust.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes…” Magnus moaned, fighting the urge once more to call Alec daddy. Every inch of his body fought the straps, trying to get closer to Alec, to push back into the Shadowhunter’s thrusts.

 

“So fucking pretty when you arch like that,” Alec muttered, staring at Magnus’ back as he thrust into the Warlock, again and again, his grip on the bench loosening so he could brush his fingers up Magnus’ spine. 

 

“Fuck, Alec, right there!” Magnus mewled when Alec bent over him, the Shadowhunter’s dick sawing at his prostate, again and again. Alec’s hands, skimming up his spine and gripping his shoulders, tightly, had him aching for more, arching more.

 

Alec gripped both of Magnus’ shoulders hard, using them as leverage to slam into Magnus’ pretty ass, over and over again, losing himself in the beautiful Warlock. 

 

Magnus’ world restricted itself until it was just him and Alec, their moans synchronising with each deep thrust into his ass, the pressure and the pleasure rolling through him in waves. His balls started to draw up, a desperate whine escaping him when he came, hard.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus cried out as he shot his load, slamming his face into the crook of his arm as his orgasm shuddered through him.

 

“Raziel! So... fucking... tight,” Alec muttered when Magnus came, the Warlock’s rim clenching down on his dick. It had his own hips stuttering, grinding into Magnus’ ass with tiny movements as his balls tightened and shot up, his own orgasm slamming into him.

 

Alec almost slumped over Magnus’ body when he filled the Warlock’s ass, gasping for breath from the fast pace he had set. Letting go of Magnus’ shoulders, he gripped the edges of the bench again, his head dropping to his chest to get his breath back as his hips jutted forward occasionally, aftershocks ringing through him.

 

Magnus shuddered as yet another aftershock ran through him, from Alec’s dick still pressing against his sensitive gland. A dry, husky moan fell from his parched lips when Alec pressed a kiss to his shoulder and withdrew, his throat raw and dry from his heavy breathing and moaning. The potion, bringing his dick back to life, did nothing to help the situation.

 

Hearing the harsh sound of Magnus’ breathing, Alec swiped the plug up once more and slid it into Magnus’ stretched, dripping hole, staring when the Warlock’s rim easily accepted it. Standing up straight on shaky legs, he circled the bench and knelt in front of Magnus, his gut clenching from the raw desire in the Warlock’s glowing eyes.

 

“Colour?” Alec asked, fighting the instinct to slam his lips to Magnus’, the Warlock looked impossibly beautiful, tired and breathing hard, hair flopping in his face and eyes closed as a shudder ran through him. He understood completely, he was just as needy for more but he fought it back, for Magnus.

 

“Green, green,” Magnus muttered, permanently aroused from the potion, from the number of times he had cum and from the proximity of Alec, the Shadowhunter’s breath blowing over his face. Opening his eyes and seeing the lust swirling through Alec’s wide pupils had a low moan escaping him, he wanted to jump up and wrap himself around Alec’s body.

 

Alec cupped his hands to Magnus’ jaw and leaned forward to press a kiss to each of Magnus’ eyelids when they screwed closed again before standing up. 

 

Turning for the door, Alec hurried through the classroom and out into the living room, cursing when he stubbed a toe on one of the boxes in the dim room. Reaching out to flick the nearby lamp on, he scowled and kicked the box of weapons out of his way before hot-footing it into the kitchen. 

 

Ignoring the loud hum of the spin cycle on the washing machine, Alec grabbed a glass from the cupboard next to the fridge and yanked the fridge door open. Pulling out a jug of cold water, he turned for the living room, not wanting Magnus to be alone for too long.

 

Only stopping long enough to grab a straw from the caddy on the drinks cart next to the blue chair, Alec hurried back to the classroom and set it all down on the table. Pouring a large glass of water and grabbing the straw, he crossed the room in a few strides and knelt in front of Magnus again.

 

“Here, drink this,” Alec said, holding the straw to Magnus’ lips for the Warlock to drink. The soft look in Magnus’ eyes was stomach churning, his own face turning soft as Magnus gulped the water down.

 

The water sliding down his throat was heavenly to Magnus, better than a vodka martini. The thought almost had him snorting it out through his nose, nothing was better than a vodka martini. The water was a close second though. Tapping Alec’s hand with a finger, he pulled in a deep breath when Alec pulled the glass away.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, Alexander, I am a Warlock you know,” Magnus said, his stomach churning from the gesture. “But thank you,” he added when a stern expression had Alec’s eyebrow rising.

 

“Uh huh, and I promised to take care of you, which includes as many drinks as you want!” Alec said, his tone brooking no argument. The expression softened when Magnus’ lips pouted out. Placing his finger under Magnus’ chin and tilting it to press his lips to Magnus’ was as natural as breathing.

 

“There’s something else you can take care of; if you like?” Magnus said, smirking against Alec’s lips.  _ Like the need to have you inside me!  _ His chaotic brain begged. Even after all of the orgasms they’d had, he still couldn’t get enough of the Shadowhunter. He was pretty sure it had nothing to do with his potion and everything to do with Alec, the man was intoxicating.

 

Alec would have laughed at the smirk on Magnus’ face if it hadn’t turned to hope, plain on the Warlock’s face. It didn’t even take him three seconds to get on board, the Warlock just looked too beautiful. 

 

Silently wondering if he would ever get used to the gorgeous man, Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and stood up. Slinging back the rest of the water, he returned to the table and swiped up his stele, dropping the glass to activate his stamina rune again.

 

Magnus was internally screaming when Alec returned and brushed a hand over his ass, anticipation and desire swirling through him once more. As tired as he was, his dick was straining against the side of the bench.

 

Alec bent and pressed a kiss to each of Magnus’ ass cheeks, ignoring the mess, and took the rosebud plug in hand, tugging gently until Magnus released it to him. Clutching the plug tightly, his eyes widened when Magnus’ hole twitched.

 

Magnus grinned into the leather of the bench as he pushed some of the cum out of his ass, his dick straining at the low, desperate moan that escaped Alec. The move had his own moan escaping, feeling it drip down his ass and thighs, still warm from being inside him.

 

“You are absolute perfection, Magnus Bane,” Alec muttered, swiping his finger through the cum and rubbing it into Magnus’ hole, his lungs straining for air when Magnus did it again, more cum pouring out. Swiping his hand through it, he used it to lube his dick up, long, sweeping strokes of his solid dick as the need to fuck another load into Magnus overtook him once more.

 

“Yes, fuck me like that,” Magnus cried when Alec pushed straight into him with one deep thrust. The sound of Alec’s hips meeting his ass was almost as good as Alec slumping over him.

 

Alec dropped his face into Magnus’ shoulder blades when Magnus clenched down on the base of his dick, already wondering if he would last long, the pressure was insane. Pushing his hands under Magnus’ sweaty body, his fingers sliding up Magnus’ stomach and over his chest, he curled his hands over Magnus’ shoulders, holding on as he started to fuck into Magnus again.

 

Magnus tilted his head, moaning as he arched his back as far as he could to give Alec access to his neck. Leaning on his elbows, he tried to push back into Alec’s rutting thrusts, his eyelids fluttering with every sucking kiss Alec pressed to his neck.

 

“Raziel, you’re so fucking beautiful when you take my dick,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ neck, his eyes slamming closed as he fucked into Magnus, again and again, his hips rotating and grinding every time he bottomed out.

 

Alec trailed his lips up Magnus’ jaw, already gasping for breath and knowing his lungs would collapse when he met Magnus’ mouth. He didn’t give a single fuck about air when Magnus’ hand wrapped around the back of his neck, the Warlock’s fingers gripping his hair tightly.

 

Magnus held Alec to him, opening up when Alec’s tongue demanded entrance. Fighting for dominance as best as he could in his awkward position, he lost spectacularly when Alec pressed further into him, moulded to every inch of his back. 

 

“Fuck, it’s coming, another one,” Magnus moaned against Alec’s lips, his eyes clenching and his fingers tightening as it built in his balls. Dropping his head, he curled in on himself when it hit, scraping up his spine and radiating through his ass. 

 

Every orgasm Magnus had left him in a constant state of need, his entire body oversensitive and responsive to the lightest brushing on his nerves, never mind the constant pressure from Alec’s huge dick.

 

Alec wrapped himself around Magnus, curling his arms around the outside of Magnus’ where they were wrapped around the Warlock’s head. Magnus’ tightening rim and the mewling, whimpering moans set his own orgasm off, pumping wave after wave into Magnus, again.

 

Alec grunted his release out, torn between pulling out of the Warlock to look and just continuing to fuck him. Magnus’ fingers, sliding between his own, the Warlock interlocking their fingers made his decision for him. Impossibly hard for Magnus, his hips started to move again, needing to bring the Warlock to orgasm again, even as Magnus came down.

 

There was no coming down for Magnus, riding the crest of another one. The constant stimulation, the pressure of Alec’s dick on his gland and rim were too much, his dick still solid. The presence at his back, Alec’s body wrapped around him and hips slamming into his ass kept him there, hanging on the edge.

 

Alec pressed sucking kisses to Magnus’ neck once more, his lips trailing across the clammy surface of Magnus skin as he made his way to the nape of the Warlock’s neck. Every desperate moan that poured from Magnus had his hips bucking forward, again and again, completely lost in the quiet sounds, the scent, the feeling of Magnus in his arms.

 

“Cum for me again,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ skin, grazing it with his teeth before clamping his lips to the sensitive spot and humming against it. The shuddering jerks of Magnus’ body beneath him told him the Warlock’s orgasm wasn’t far away, neither was his own.

 

“Fuck, it’s too much,” Magnus whispered into the crook of their joined arms, unable to produce anything louder as he sucked in deep, shaky breath after deep, shaky breath. The edge that he had been teetering on gave way, casting him out into the abyss as he let go. 

 

Magnus’ orgasm, thundering through him had him letting go of it all with a juddering, shaky breath. He let go of the tight hold he had on himself, giving into the waves of pleasure that flooded him, floating out into it happily, knowing that he could. Alec’s reassuringly tight hold on him and the feeling of being filled again, the light pressure of Alec’s forehead between his shoulder blades was all he needed to just float.

 

Alec gulped air in, pressing his head into Magnus’ back when his balls emptied into Magnus again. His balls spasmed, his hips grinding into Magnus, trying, impossibly, to get closer to the Warlock until he jerked a few last drops from his twitching dick into Magnus’ clenching channel. It was breathtaking, literally stealing the air from his lungs.

 

Groaning when his dick twitched back to life, Alec had to pull out of Magnus’ ass to ground himself, too lost in the Warlock and the pleasure that consumed his entire body. Unable to move away completely though, he skimmed his fingers over Magnus’ hip, watching goosebumps follow in their wake. 

 

“I think my plan of fucking you over and over again was a bit ambitious,” Alec murmured, scraping his hand through his sweaty hair and leaving it standing on end, not bothered in the slightest. Neither of them looked their best, both looking thoroughly debauched. Magnus’ answering giggle had him stumbling around the bench to inspect the Warlock.

 

“Fuck, you’re there, aren’t you?” Alec asked when he knelt in front of Magnus, his stomach clenching from the look of complete and utter bliss on Magnus’ exhausted, beautiful face. The circumference of Magnus’ now round pupils almost overrode the swirling golden irises. 

 

Magnus didn’t have it in him to answer, too busy staring at Alec through hazy eyes, grinning at the vision before him. The hand pushing his hair off of his face and the soft, plump lips, his favourite lips, pressing to his forehead had him giggling again.

 

Alec stood up and crossed the room in three strides, trying to think through the pounding, needy ache in his balls. Swiping up the gold potion, he measured two glasses out and sank the first one, already swiping up the straw and the second glass, knowing he would be able to think more clearly without his dick stealing all of his blood.

 

Getting Magnus to drink the second one was a struggle but he managed, his own cock softening as the effects of his potion took hold. The relief he felt was phenomenal so he made Magnus drink, knowing that the Warlock would need that relief too. 

 

Leaving the glass on the floor, he stood up and crossed the room to activate his stamina and strength runes again, needing them again. He had burned through all of his runes during their hours-long fuckathon. 

 

Alec started undoing the buckles once he was runed up and standing in front of the bench once more, forcing his dick to quieten down when he saw the cum dripping out of Magnus in a steady flow. Even after the number of times they had fucked, it was still hot! 

 

Magnus was more than happy to be manhandled when Alec lifted him up, sinking into the Shadowhunter’s embrace. Pushing his face into Alec’s neck, he let his lips pout out, grinning as he traced the dark rune with kisses, too busy with that to pay attention to where they were going.

 

Alec chuckled as he carried Magnus through the loft and into the guest bathroom, thankfully managing to make it in there without tripping over any more of the boxes that littered the apartment. Climbing into the shower, he used his strength rune to good advantage, gipping Magnus’ body with one arm as he adjusted the angle of the shower heads to face away from them. He switched the shower on and turned the temperature down to warm. 

 

Swiping a bottle of body wash and a couple of washcloths off of the shelf, Alec gripped Magnus more securely to sink to the shower floor. Situating the Warlock between his legs, he stuffed a washcloth into the plughole and let the shower floor fill up with water, using it to start washing Magnus down.

 

“You were perfect,” Alec murmured as he started to soap Magnus’ body up, washing everything away. “Thank you, for letting me take you there and for taking this journey with me,” he said quietly, turning Magnus sideways in his lap and pressing his lips to the Warlock’s forehead.

 

“My pleasure,” Magnus mumbled, his eyes sliding closed as he lay against Alec’s knee and arm, a tiny groan escaping him when Alec started massaging his hair. The scent of Sandalwood filled the room, relaxing him almost as much as the soft pressure on his scalp. Letting his mind wander to nothing, he sank into Alec’s familiar touch, sighing at how perfect it was.

 

Alec rinsed Magnus’ hair off under the warm water that poured from the nearest shower head, pushing the suds out of his hair before swiping the washcloth up. Magnus only became more beautiful to him as he wiped the sweat and the running makeup from the Warlock’s face, his eyes tracing every feature.  _ Perfection!   _ He thought, not realising he’d said it out loud.

 

“Ha, you’re one to talk, Shadowhunter,” Magnus mumbled, his stomach fluttering when Alec bent to kiss his head. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to Alec’s instead, smiling when Alec traced the edges of his lips with small, fleeting kisses. They were almost as sweet as the word Alec had blurted out.

 

“Well, you are,” Alec whispered when he pulled back. Leaving Magnus on the floor, he stood and quickly switched the shower off. Swiping up a couple of large fluffy towels, he wrapped one around his own waist and the other one around Magnus when he scooped the Warlock up again and carried him back to the classroom.

 

“I could get used to this,” Magnus mumbled when Alec lay him down on the bed and towelled him down. The gentleness of Alec’s touch was perfect, making him glad that the Shadowhunter didn’t have magic to aid in his cleanup, he was enjoying it too much, still happily flying.

 

“I bet you could,” Alec chuckled, rubbing Magnus’ hair dry and combing his fingers through it. It would probably be standing up in every direction in the morning but he made an effort anyway before settling the Warlock under the covers. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, letting Magnus snuggle down.

 

Alec towelled himself off as he hurried back into the kitchen and raided the fridge, finding a plate of the cookies Magnus always gave him and the fixings for sandwiches. Barely paying attention as he glided around the room, grabbing plates and fresh glasses, and putting the sandwiches together quickly, he thought about how amazing their night had turned out.

 

A contented sigh escaped Magnus when Alec returned and picked something up from the table before he climbed into the bed. Normally, he wouldn’t allow food in bed, hating the crumbs but it was okay for special times like this and quite honestly, he didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t give a fuck about anything, too busy enjoying being snuggled up to the Shadowhunter and too high to care.

 

“You were so good tonight, the way you took everything, it was perfect. And you looked so beautiful, strapped down like that,” Alec murmured softly, watching over Magnus as the Warlock nibbled his cookies and sandwiches. “Every sound and touch was just how I imagined it. Thank you for being so good for me and making it everything I dreamed of,” he said.

 

Magnus pushed the plate away when he’d had enough, sinking into Alec’s embrace when the Shadowhunter took it away. Alec’s fingers, pushing the longer strands of his hair behind his ear had his mind emptying, focusing on the soft brush against his ear and the steady heartbeat under his other ear. It was almost as perfect as he lips in his hair.

 

Alec trailed his fingers over Magnus' shoulder, watching until the Warlock’s breathing evened out and deepened. Waiting until Magnus was fully asleep, he swiped his stele off of the nightstand and activated his stamina rune one last time. He didn’t have any intention of going to sleep any time soon, wanting to keep watch over the Warlock all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fucking touch me rn, I AM SOFT!!!
> 
> Heads up for the next chapter, which will be the last in the Education series. Malec will be joined by Mags. Magnus uses a spell to split himself into two people so he can introduce Alec to double penetration. Double the Magnus, double the pleasure. I'm telling you now so that you can decide if you want to read it or not. Mags is a fucking hoot. To quote Magnus, he is the half of himself that has no fucks left to give, four centuries worth of experience and sass.
> 
> If you don't want to read that, it's totally understandable, if you do, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
